Dealing with Emotion
by Eternal L wyrm
Summary: SoraxRoxasxSora One-shot collection. Ranging from fluffy and funny to dark and troubled. 06: Roxas didn't believe in perfection, but he thought Sora was pretty close to it.
1. Forever Mine

**Hello there! First of all, sorry to the people who were expecting an epilogue to my last story 'It's all I need'. I really tried to write it, but came up with nothing (I suck T-T). So I'll make this fic to apologize and to celebrate my birthday!**

_This one-shot was inspired by Light's lovely brother and his boyfriend making fun of one of our drafts. Beware silly and nonsensical romance! We don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Forever mine**_

"Is it wrong?" Sora asked anxiously as Roxas revised his English essay. Roxas just grunted negatively as he looked over the next paragraph.

"You have fairly good bases, Sora. Your mistakes are mostly in punctuation." Roxas smiled as he put commas and colons where he thought were best. Sora watched him work, amazed by the blond's delicate and calculated movements that seemed almost alluring.

"You're so kind, Rox. Thank you!" The brunet smiled at his friend. Even if they had different groups at school, Roxas always made a space in his really occupied agenda for Sora. It made the brunet feel important. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I wouldn't have to help you so much if you didn't leave your summer homework for the last minute." The other teased, but his gentle smile told Sora he didn't mind. "Okay, what's next?"

"Mm… the science project and math…" He listed, a bit surprised to see the once incredibly large pile of homework reduced to just a couple of sheets of paper in just a few hours. Roxas was truly amazing (or a workaholic, but he didn't dare to think that of him).

"Got it," he smiled and took the science sheet. "It can be done in pairs, right? Be my partner and read my paper tomorrow at the bus. That way you won't have to turn in some half-assed project." Sora nodded eagerly and promised to memorize every word.

After finishing the math problems and making sure the brunet understood every process, Roxas began packing his things hurriedly.

"You leaving?" Sora asked as he tried to hide his disappointment at the blond's nod. "But it's not that late. We can watch a movie or something…" he trailed off, trying to tempt Roxas.

"I… really need to get home." His friend averted his eyes, trying to resist his pout.

"You live next door!" he complained. "We never spend time together anymore… I miss you, Roxas."

Roxas looked troubled for a while, before sighing and hugging Sora.

"We'll hang out next weekend, I promise." He said, hoping to make the brunet feel better.

"… Fine," Sora relented. It was difficult, being without Roxas for long. They had known each other since he could remember, and while they were not the best of friends, he didn't think anyone knew him like the blond… This was probably why he had fallen for him.

"See you tomorrow. Try to do your homework punctually next time." He grinned and left, leaving a troubled Sora behind.

He couldn't tell him, the reason he always left homework till last minute, was to spend time with his favorite person.

* * *

><p>Everyone who knew Roxas would say he was an antisocial weirdo. Outside of very few bouts of anger, nobody saw the blond donning anything but a blank face, as if he was a defective robot. The only witnesses of any emotion in the blond were Sora, Xion, Axel and Naminé. Any attempt to open Roxas up to anyone else ended in failure, as Sora had learned when trying to present him to his friends.<p>

Thanks to his intervention, Riku hated Roxas on principle, as he was too close to his best friend for his liking, and despite not showing any particular emotion during the meeting, everybody knew the feeling was mutual.

Kairi, meanwhile, was convinced the blond was a bad influence on Sora, and it would be best if Sora forgot all about him. Roxas didn't much care about her, and couldn't help but let out a few snide remarks whenever she was mentioned. Remarks Sora shouldn't find funny but did anyway.

Sora's relationship with Roxas' friends was only slightly better. Xion smiled at him but was unnaturally quiet and never started a conversation, which he found uncomfortable. Naminé would lose herself in drawings and writing far too often for his tastes, stopping to talk mid-sentence for the sole purpose of adding a color in her drawing. Finally, the less told about Axel, the better. Sora couldn't understand how Roxas and he could get along with such different interests and friends.

The brunet stopped mulling it over when he passed a classroom and heard Roxas distinctive voice.

"—brought me here for?" He heard the blond ask in annoyance. The somewhat angry voice that answered could only belong to Axel.

"It's called 'intervention', Rox." Sora pressed his ear against the door, worried. "You can't keep going like this. You're being used!"

"That's none of your business." The coldness in Roxas' voice sent shivers to Sora's spine. Roxas had never talked to him that way, and now that he heard how it sounded, he was grateful for it.

"C'mon Roxas, open your eyes!" Axel said, unfazed by his friend's tone. "'Help me do my homework', 'my project is due tomorrow', 'Roxy, will you help me?' Sound familiar to you?" The redhead spat.

"He's my friend, and has been for far longer than you."

Sora knew they were talking about him, and his chest began hurting. Did he come off as that selfish? It was true he only called Roxas when he needed help, but that was because they were so different it was difficult to keep some common ground anymore. He was scared that one day the blond wouldn't go to him because of their drifting apart.

What did Roxas like now? Did he still have the same taste in movies, games, books? Sora couldn't tell. He only did what the brunet wanted, always smiling and never complaining.

"He doesn't care about you! If he did he would at least hang out with you, but he's way too engrossed with his _own friends_!" Axel stressed the words, trying to make him realize how apart they had grown.

Sora separated from the door and ran away, too scared to hear Roxas' response. He felt like crying, knowing that Roxas felt used, and was only putting up with it because of their old friendship.

He rushed towards the cafeteria, and tried to act as if nothing had happened. Difficult task, but Riku and Kairi didn't deserve his selfishness either.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do?" Roxas asked with a smile when he entered Sora's room that Saturday, not even bothering to knock (not that he <em>had<em> to. Roxas came and went as he pleased, and Sora didn't mind trusting him so much).

"Um… would you believe I completely forgot we were going out today?" He grinned embarrassedly. He had been so sure Roxas would leave him after Axel's 'intervention' he had stopped thinking about it. It was not surprising, though, considering his one-track mind.

"Oh…" Roxas' smile disappeared quickly and he averted his gaze. "I… see. So you made plans with your friends already, huh?" He tried to look nonchalant, but his expression was far more alive whenever he was around the brunet. Sora was left in shock at the blond's bitter tone, as if he didn't consider himself one of his friends anymore.

"No! You got it all wrong!" He exclaimed worriedly. "I just had a lot on my mind and—"

"It's okay, Sora. You don't have to explain it, I get it. They're your best friends…" Roxas paused for a moment. Sora could practically taste the awkwardness "Well, I better get going, lots of things to do."

"Wait!" Roxas stopped just a step from the door. Sora was hugging him from behind as if his life depended on it, restraining his movement. "I have no plans other than spending time with you, I swear! We can still watch a movie, right? I don't want you to leave. Please." He begged. He realized he was being selfish again, but he couldn't help it. If Roxas left their friendship would end even more estranged, and he didn't want that. He had to do something if he wanted everything to stay the same.

Roxas remained quiet for a few seconds, and Sora feared rejection more and more with each passing moment. He heard the other sigh and nod, turning around and rummaging through Sora's movie collection.

They chose some animated feature the brunet had probably seen a million times, but Sora couldn't be bothered. He could only think about Roxas, his Roxas, just a few inches to his right. He instantly wanted the distance to be none. Well, if he was being selfish, it was better taking it to the end.

Without asking Roxas for permission he positioned his head on the blond's lap, feeling the heat his friend gave off and finding it comforting. He felt the other's muscles tense up, before relaxing and lightly petting his hair. It felt so good he felt the unexplainable need to purr.

"Roxas…" He whispered during the end credits, feeling insecure.

"What is it? Do you want to watch another one?" The blond asked above him with his usual gentleness. He shook his head and lifted his head, much to his displeasure.

"Do you… do you think I'm selfish?" He muttered, looking away. He felt Roxas studying his face before frowning.

"You heard my… 'chat' with Axel, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded nonetheless. "Of course not Sora, you're the most selfless person I know."

"But you—"

"See? You feel so bad with just the thought of being selfish it drives you crazy." He chuckled. "You're way too nice for your own good, Sora. Let yourself be selfish around me. I don't mind. I like it a lot, actually, shows you care about me." Sora couldn't help but blush.

"Then sleep here tonight." The brunet said without thinking. Roxas blinked and stared at him. His blush darkened. "I-I mean, I… would really like if you could stay with me, so…"

"Okay." Roxas said simply, his own cheeks dusted in a pinkish color. He left the room to go to his house and get some clothes (and ask his parents. Sora was sure they would say yes, though) leaving Sora with his thoughts.

The situation was just perfect for confessing. Roxas had (kind of) admitted he liked him a bit with everything he said, so his chances of getting rejected were a bit lower than he thought! He couldn't help but think about the possibilities of having Roxas to himself, and blushing when he thought he got a bit too far.

Sora returned from dreamland when Roxas tapped him lightly on the head. He blushed but managed a grin.

They spent the rest of the evening playing video games and talking about banal things. Like when they were younger, Sora coaxed Roxas with a pout into sleeping on the same bed, even if they didn't quite fit without having to hug each other really close.

"Roxas… if I can be selfish, then…" He hesitated, not sure if it was asking too much.

"Yes?" Roxas said softly.

"Stay with me forever…" he whispered, too embarrassed to look at the blond.

"Sure." Roxas responded after a minute or so of silence.

Only when it was Sora, the blond was strangely gentle. That soft spoken and submissive nature was otherwise non-existent, and the brunet couldn't be happier about being the only one allowed to see that particular side of Roxas.

* * *

><p>Before Sora knew it, months had passed, winter came with its normal chill, and he couldn't help but join Kairi in her wish for some snow. Riku acted angry and distant, however. He hated cold… and white… and cloudy days… in short, he wasn't a winter person.<p>

And Roxas just mocked the hell out of him by blowing in the back of his neck and smirking when he threw him a glare. Sora was just glad the two of them had a somehow stable relationship that didn't end in fits of violence. Kairi always stood up for Riku, though, even if she had somewhat relaxed around the blond (mainly thanks to Naminé and Xion, who apparently were more open to female strangers than to the brunet).

Roxas and his friends had slowly but steadily joined Sora's group a few days after their sleepover, and by now they had just melded so much that he considered all of Roxas' friends like his own (even Axel, although half of the time he preferred hanging out with Saïx). The blond had a bit of mischief to him, and Sora enjoyed seeing Roxas acting innocent after he pranked someone. Like he was doing now, after successfully slipping an ice cube inside Riku's overstuffed jacket

"Do that again and I promise I will tie you up and put you in some dark place where no one will find you, you little—"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds kinky." The silver haired teen yelped and turned around to see Axel cackling teasingly. He glared at the redhead. "Relax pal, you're way too stiff."

"He can't help it. Poor Riku is just a misplaced squirrel." Roxas smirked. "He should be sleeping through winter."

"You two are the worst!" Xion laughed softly. The two of them always got together to tease Riku, as there was still some animosity there, but as long as it was harmless pranks and teasing, no one took it seriously.

Sora sighed contentedly, sipping his juice as his friends continued bickering and giving playful glares. He caught Axel staring at him, however, and smiled when he noticed that small apologetic glance. He had already said sorry many times for thinking he had only used Roxas, and the brunet was relieved he wasn't the bad guy to Axel's 'selfless hero'.

"I better get home. I have some homework to catch up to." The brunet smiled and got up from their table. As usual, Roxas was up in a matter of seconds, standing behind him and saying his goodbyes too.

"I better make sure you actually do them." Roxas teased with the familiar kind smile. Sora blushed, but nodded and began walking home with the blond.

* * *

><p>"Sora?" Roxas said, looking serious. The alluded just looked up curiously at the eerie lack of emotion. The blond finished correcting the last math exercise before he looked up and stared at him blankly. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."<p>

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, looking him over. Roxas just shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I really like spending time with you and your friends, but…" he looked uncertain before continuing. "I've been really confused about you lately."

The brunet looked at him, confused, what did Roxas mean? He had not acted weird, right? Even when they were alone, he was sure he hadn't done anything that could be considered out of place for them, had he?

"How do you feel about me?" He said still with that same uncaring expression. Sora froze in place. "That night… I kind of thought that you… you know, but after that you acted as if nothing had happened…" Behind Roxas mask, he finally could see what was going on: doubt. But, what was he scared of? To be proven right?

"Well, you are someone that's very important to me." He remained vague, hoping to probe a bit.

"But…?" Roxas said anxiously. Sora took a small breath.

"But what? You're the most important person for me, that's all… you could say I love you, I guess." He laughed awkwardly, hoping that, even when confessing, he could pass it off as a joke in the worst of cases.

"Sora…" The blond said tenderly. He began to caress his cheek, much to the brunet's shock. Roxas then got as close as possible to his face without really touching it. "I don't want to do anything you don't like. Tell me, is this okay?" He asked for permission almost childishly.

Sora couldn't talk, couldn't breath. His only rational thought was to hit Roxas for not moving!

He managed to nod, however. Roxas sighed in relief before finally kissing him. Sora sighed dreamily and lost himself in his friend's (or was it lover now?) unique taste.

* * *

><p>"So… you're dating, then?" Kairi asked them with a questioning glance at their linked hands.<p>

Sora managed to nod in embarrassment, Kairi smiled almost triumphantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riku frown.

"How long have you been together?" the silver head questioned harshly, looking from Roxas to Kairi.

"Since yesterday, more or less…" Sora said, utterly confused at Kairi's smile fading and Riku smirking.

"I was right!" He said smugly. The redhead grumbled and pulled out her purse, giving the boy a hundred munny. "'Right after he joined us', sure!" He taunted in a bad imitation of Kairi's voice. Roxas eyes widened in recognition.

"You made a bet about this?" The blond finally said, outraged. "I expected it from Axel, but you guys—"

"I betted you were going out just before we merged in our compressed little group." Axel said, appearing from behind them as usual and giving Riku some munny, too. Roxas turned, not at all surprised to see Xion and Naminé beside him and doing the same. He looked at them as they shrugged.

"Since you guys met." Naminé admitted. She was way too much into love at first sight. Roxas complained in a mutter about being around three when they met.

"Friends with benefits," Xion smiled guiltily. Sora blushed, still too shocked to be as angry as Roxas was. The blond was about to tackle Axel, as he tried to explain how obvious it was for everybody.

Sora couldn't help but sigh in relief. Nothing appeared to have changed. And why would it? They were his best friends… and regarding Roxas… well, Roxas had always been kind of his, hadn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Can you believe I forgot to post this until now? My birthday was about two weeks ago! Well, that's it for my first one-shot! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

_We have lots of drafts and ideas that don't work as multi-chaptered stories, and once they are properly written we'll post them here! The rating will vary from K+ to M, read the warnings at the top from the next one-shot onwards!_


	2. Loneliness

**Thanks for the alerts and/or favorites, and thanks to CanadianCold, for reviewing! It's time for a Hurt/Comfort fic! That's right! Yet another story about being reassured to be your wonderful self! Isn't this exciting?**

_This one's inspired by 'The Mortal Instruments' Series by Cassandra Clare (specifically the scene between Alec and Magnus in the second book). We don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Loneliness**_

Roxas had been sitting on top of the clock tower for only God knows how long when Sora found him. The brunet was always the first to meet him when he was feeling angry or depressed, no matter his countless tries to hide and remain alone.

"Look what I brought!" He said in a cheery voice before pulling out a pair of sea-salt ice creams from a small plastic bag Roxas hadn't noticed he was carrying. Ignoring Sora's lack of greeting, he shook his head and stared at the setting sun. "Something wrong? You never turn down one of these." He said worriedly.

"Just not hungry." Roxas said in a warning voice. He _really_ did not want to talk about his problems with perfect and flawless Sora. He felt just stupid and embarrassed thinking such a meaningless issue would make him feel so shaken.

"Oh… Is there anything I can help you with, then?" He kept pressing. Roxas growled. The brunet was only making him feel worse. He didn't need any charity, much less Sora's.

"Just ignore me." He grumbled. The brunet just sighed before sitting beside him and taking on a more serious expression. "I _want_ to be alone." He said, barely containing his annoyance. Sora just grinned and got even closer to the blond.

"Can't hear you, I'm ignoring you!" He said cheerfully and put an arm around Roxas' shoulders while his head rested against the blond's. The teen couldn't shake him off for fear of either of them falling.

"Stop it! I'm tired of you!" Roxas shouted. Sora didn't move away but looked at him with wide eyes. The blond gulped. "Just… leave… like everyone else." He whispered. It might have gone unnoticed if not for the brunet being so close.

"Is that why you're so down?" He asked as he pulled back to look at him better. Roxas just looked away.

"Never trust others, that's what I've learned. People I get close to end up leaving, so why bother? In the end, it's better to be alone." He hugged his knees and stared at the setting sun. "I've seen how you and your friends act around me. They pity me. You pity me."

"I don't." Sora said. His gaze locked on the blond. "I don't pity you. I just want to be close to you. You really tend to expect the worst of people, don't you?"

"I have _seen_ the worst of people… since I was born." Roxas said with a shudder.

"But I'm not Xemnas." Sora reasoned. "I won't do things for you because I can use you. I help you out because it's you." Sora pulled out the ice cream again. "You sure you don't want it? It's going to me-elt!" He said in a sing-song voice as he shook the popsicle in front of his face. Roxas sighed before smiling and taking the ice cream.

"You're one of the strangest people I'll ever know." He said and gave a bite to the ice cream.

Sora was not the heroic fool he had expected him to be. He had a habit of turning serious when just a moment ago he had been all smiles. He never showed when he was sad or brooding, just a determination that made everyone like him. Roxas included.

"Is that a compliment?" He said in that same teasing voice.

"Take it however you want." Roxas shrugged as he ate his ice cream, his mind far away. He was so lost in his own thoughts and memories he didn't notice Sora scooting closer once again and resting his head on his shoulder. "What—"

"Shut up, Roxas." He said in a soft voice as his eyes closed. The blond sighed and relaxed, trying to hide that he enjoyed the warmth the other was giving. He lost track of time while twilight's orange light became stronger.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Roxas said after a while. Sora's only response was a soft snore. The teen sighed at the brunet's childishness and picked him up bridal style, surprised by how light he actually was. The sleeping boy just snuggled his chest, making him a bit flustered. "You're so much trouble." He muttered.

He took him to his house, deciding it would be too awkward to appear in Destiny Islands with a sleeping Sora. The brunet did not stir as he was put on Roxas' bed, but he (strangely enough) just grinned and hugged his pillow.

"Roxas…" He said in his sleep. The alluded gulped and put a hand on the other's head to tranquilize him. Sora seemed even more pleased. He muttered some incoherent words before breathing heavily and snuggling on the pillow.

"He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up…" He said to himself as he went to the kitchen for some kind of snack. He ended up taking everything sweet out and putting it in an obnoxiously big bowl.

Just as he finished pouring some juice in two glasses he hard Sora's sleepy voice coming from the door.

"What're you doing?" He managed to get out as he eyed the sweets. Roxas noticed and pushed the bowl towards him. Sora smiled and began eating the teeth-rotting mix.

"Just thought you'd be hungry…" The blond shrugged, feeling embarrassed for going to such extremes over Sora. The brunet noticed the pink stains on his cheeks and smirked.

"Thanks. So you feel better now." He stated simply. Roxas gave a simple nod.

"It's all thanks to you, I guess." Now _that_ was unexpected. Roxas never acknowledged others unless he considered them really close. The brunet felt like giggling uncontrollably. "How come you always know when I'm feeling down?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's just a hunch." He placed a hand on his chest. "I just feel some kind of… _pain_, and I just know I have to be here." He smiled again.

"Well, thanks." Roxas scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. "Are you staying until tomorrow? It's pretty late." He said warily, Sora just nodded.

"Mom is used to me going missing for a few days." The brunet chuckled. "Besides, you'll get lonely without me checking on you every once in a while."

"I guess I would." He conceded. He was feeling slightly safer around Sora; enough to not act annoyed at his constant teasing, and enjoy his (now confirmed to be selfless) company. "Thank goodness I don't have to find out, eh?"

Sora laughed heartily at Roxas answer, and tackled him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Nope!" The cheery statement was followed by a peck on the blond's lips. The rest of the night was spend in silence, but was by no means uneventful.

* * *

><p><strong>This one's a shorty. I'm sorry, I took a little vacation to relax and writing just slipped off my mind. Also, this fic is vague enough that it can be set as an AU or canon setting! I'm so proud!<strong>

_This thing took ages to receive even though it was almost complete in the drafts! We need to write faster DX (next shot is mine! I have some ideas, but nothing's set yet) Please review! I swear I'll type faster that way!_


	3. Over

_Okay, this is the first story where I say what happens and how it happens! I'm kinda excited! Anyway, following CanadianCold's request, I tried to make it a bit angsty, but I'm not that good at it! So please go easy on me!_

**Thanks also to crazyswimchick and SJx c r o w n e d for their reviews, and to everyone who alerts, favorites, or just reads. Inspired by some original fiction Lau read some time ago. We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Over**_

"_So… I guess this is it…" He said, evading the other's look._

"_Yeah."_

"_We'll still be friends, right?"_

"… _Sure, we will." He reassured, even though both knew it was nothing but a lie._

* * *

><p>"You guys chose <em>me<em>? Really?" Sora asked with shiny eyes as the older man chuckled and nodded.

"Your work may not be the best of all the applicants, Mr. Leonhart, but you are quite creative with your methods, and some of my students could really benefit from it." Sora thanked him profusely, making all kinds of promises to the man. Professor Ansem smiled as he handed him the stack of papers on his desk. "These are the forms I want you to fill and—"

A ringing sound interrupted the Professor. Sora blushed and excused himself as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to make his embarrassment end as quickly as possible.

"_Am I talking to Sora Leonhart?_" A feminine voice asked from the other end. Sora gave a short 'yes'.

Ansem watched with interest as the young man in front of him changed from annoyed, to confused, to just plain worried as the phone call seemed to never end. The brunet himself only gave short confirmations every once in a while. After about ten minutes he thanked whoever was on the other end and hung up.

"I'm sorry, professor, can we reschedule?" He said in a serious voice the older man hadn't heard yet. Ansem nodded, frowning with worry. "Thank you, I'll call you." He said distractedly as he went towards the door.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that?"

"It was from the hospital. A… friend of mine got into some kind of accident."

Without waiting anymore, the boy left running, not even bothering to close the door.

Ansem noticed, only half an hour later, that Sora had forgotten to take the forms.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what do you think?" Sora asked with a grin.<em>

"_It's… nice, I guess." Roxas shrugged, not sure how to react._

"_You don't like it?" He pouted. The blond's eyes widened._

"_No! Nothing like that! It's just… I'm not used to this. But I like it! Really!" Sora laughed at him. Past that uncaring exterior, the blond was really kind. "So, um…Thank you."_

"_You're welcome…" He smiled at the other's blush._

* * *

><p>Sora ran as fast as he could to the hospital, surprised he felt so worried. He hadn't seen Roxas for almost four months, and his friends had been quite thorough with the task of helping him forget him and move on.<p>

… And all it took was knowing he was in the freaking hospital for him to go running back to him. God, he disgusted himself.

A blond, petite woman was in the main desk, she seemed somewhat busy, but looked up as soon as he was close and smiled softly. It was a weird gesture, both reassuring and kind, that made the brunet relax.

"How can I help you?" She said sweetly.

"I'd like to know where Roxas Strife's room is." He said in an overly polite tone (He couldn't help it. The girl looked like a really fragile lady). The blonde giggled in that same soft voice, probably finding the request as ridiculous as Sora had heard it.

"Room 215," she handed him a visitor card. "He's awake now… and quite stubborn, actually… refuses to take painkillers." Sora thanked her and speed-walked to the second floor, his steps echoing around the halls.

He breathed deeply once before knocking. A muffled 'come in' was heard, and Sora opened the door.

Roxas eyes widened, followed immediately by an awkward smile that made him look adorable.

"Sora." The brunet in question shivered. He shouldn't be having this reaction when an _ex_ said his name, but somehow he did.

"Don't look at me like that…" He muttered, blushing. "I don't even know why they called _me_ of all people, I—"

"I told them to call you." He interrupted with an aloof voice. Sora's blush darkened. "You were the only one I could think of calling when they took my phone."

"Even before Cloud?" The brunet asked, amazed. Roxas' brother was the only person who looked after him. Being put before him made him feel warm inside… for some reason.

"He'll find out eventually," was all he said, with a tone that said he didn't want to be guilt-tripped into telling him why he was there.

"What happened?" Sora asked instead, taking more time to look at the blond. His lower chest and stomach was covered in bandages, and his right leg was in a cast. He also noticed the blond had a room all to himself, even though there were another two beds near the window.

"You were right; those guys were nothing but bad news." Roxas admitted. "They had some sort of… mission for me." He shuddered, uncomfortable. "Long story short, they used me as bait, and left as soon as they heard a siren."

Sora looked at him. He couldn't bring himself to be happy about being right about Roxas' choice of friends. It was true he had warned him about them (and his defensiveness and their constant fights over the issue had lead to their break up). But seeing Roxas so broken and alone just made him want to be the jealous, selfish jerk of a boyfriend the blond had accused him of being.

They stayed in silence for a while. Sora was trying to find the right words for the blond and coming with nothing. Why was Roxas a special case in _everything_? He was the one male Sora could ever admit to like, the one person able to annoy him to unprecedented limits with his aloof behavior, and the only one Sora couldn't be talkative around.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called you. We haven't seen each other in what? Four months? I'm not—"

"'S okay," Sora said softly. "We're friends aren't we? We are supposed to look out for each other." He winced. He didn't want to think of Roxas as just a friend, but there was nothing that he could do about that. Roxas seemed oddly distant, too, but didn't comment on that. He changed topics to simpler things (How he was doing, his approaching eighteenth birthday). They both were having a good time, until Roxas decided to aboard _that_ theme.

"Have you picked a college, then?" Despite Roxas' smile, Sora's soul fell to his feet. He had completely forgotten about Professor Ansem! He hadn't even taken the forms he had given him! Oh God! What if he thought he wasn't interested and asked someone else? He couldn't believe he had left the man so suddenly. He was supposed to be the best choice out of hundreds! "Sora?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, kinda," he said sheepishly. Even though his mind was still running, he shouldn't upset a medical patient. "It's only for a semester, tough. I got a scholarship for Radiant Garden…" Roxas expression darkened a bit. Anyone but Sora would have thought nothing of it, but three years of a relationship with the blond had taught him a lot more about subtlety than Kairi and Riku's 'secret' relationship.

"That's near Hollow Bastion, isn't it? It's really far away." He muttered in obvious distaste. Sora pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and…" '_And I thought I could finally move on._' "It's a really renowned college, so I thought, why not?"

"Sure, I get it…" Roxas said, sulking. After a few more tense minutes of awkward conversation, Sora got up and promised to visit Roxas the next day, which managed a smile out of the blond.

Feeling accomplished, the brunet left the Hospital feeling curiously light headed.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you know why he doesn't seem to want to talk to anybody?" Some boy questioned Sora.<em>

"_Not really… but he speaks to me!" Sora smiled brightly, as if that was the best thing ever (and maybe it was, for him)._

_The boy went away, his curiosity unfulfilled._

"_What was that about?" Roxas asked him, appearing out of nowhere._

"_Nothing!" Sora grinned as he hugged his new friend._

* * *

><p>Days became weeks so easily Sora had almost forgotten Roxas and him were supposed to be over. According to Riku (who had visited once and vowed never to return), they were acting as a just married couple without the kisses. And Sora hated to agree with him for once.<p>

He had gotten careless and grew attached to Roxas once again, and that was a problem. He'd lie if he said the organization thing was their first fight, far from it. They were constantly arguing over everything, their personalities just clashed too much, but they had been too stubborn to admit they didn't work as a couple (or at least, that was what Sora wanted to believe).

So now he was home, huffing, as he completed the last form for his scholarship and put them all in an envelope. He kept repeating how stupid Roxas was as he sealed it and walked towards the mailbox.

It was stupid to be mad about something so meaningless, but he couldn't help himself. Roxas had simply said that Axel (a friend of his from the Organization) had come by to visit, and they ended up arguing whether there was a hidden agenda the redhead was in (and no, the déjà vu did not escape Sora).

The next day, however, he visited despite his anger. It had become an habit to see Roxas, and three weeks had apparently been enough for it to be engrained in the brunet's mind.

He smiled at Naminé (the petite receptionist) and went directly to Roxas' room, not even bothering to knock first. Roxas looked over at him with unexpressive face and turned towards the window.

"I thought you weren't coming back," was all he said. Sora felt like punching him.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said sarcastically. "You know, I really hate that about you." He added while glaring at the other.

"What?" Roxas said in that same even tone.

"That." He pointed at him "That heartless attitude you pull when something bothers you. It's part of the reason we broke up." Sora said, annoyed. The whole break up had been almost taboo between them, but in his anger he couldn't help bringing it up. Roxas' eyes widened and he frowned, managing to sit up on the bed.

"Well, excuse me for having some amount of self control! But I think one of us had to!" He raised his voice. "I couldn't go around growling and attacking anyone who flirted with you! Even if I hated it, I had to be reasonable!"

"You could have told me! But no, it's always Roxas the all-mighty, Roxas the distant, Roxas the idiot who could not be bothered!" The brunet began to shout, not caring he was in a hospital. After saying the words he felt relieved, as it usually happened in their fights. They were great catharsis for both of them.

"You should have known how I am. After all, _you_ were the one that asked _me_ out!" Sora was about to retort when a nurse entered abruptly and glared at them both shushing them and muttering angrily about it being a hospital. Both teens blushed and excused themselves. The nurse rolled her eyes and left, cursing and swearing under her breath.

The room was quiet for about a minute before they started laughing at everything, at themselves, at such a frail and old looking lady using such vocabulary, among other things. Once it subsided they looked at each other and smiled, before Roxas coughed loudly.

"Um… Can you help me down? I can't do it by myself." Sora nodded and held the blond's back carefully, pushing him lightly into the bed; once he was set down both of them snickered once again.

"Look at us! We can't stay without arguing, even in a hospital!" Sora chuckled.

"A goddamn hospital," Roxas clarified with a smile, quoting the elderly nurse.

"What are we, masochists or something?" He couldn't help it, he snorted with laughter. It didn't make sense. It didn't need to make sense. To them, it was just _that_ funny.

To his surprise Roxas sobered up and looked at him, smile still present.

"Only with you, Sora."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry." Roxas said quickly before Sora could close the door. "You were right, it was in my bag." He held up the piece of paper —homework— that had 'mysteriously disappeared' after he let Sora copy it.<em>

"_Well… I shouldn't have shouted. I didn't even tell you I was putting it back." Sora relented too. He had been feeling terrible. Thinking his just 3 days old relationship with Roxas was over because of his own carelessness._

"_So… what are we supposed to do after a fight?" Roxas asked. Sora smiled at how cute Roxas could be when he was clueless. Truth was, he wasn't sure, either, but seeing the blond, there was only one thing he wanted to do._

"_We kiss." He said, grinning. Roxas blushed, but managed to nod and hug the brunet awkwardly. Sora laughed quietly and pressed his lips to the blond's in a reassuring kiss._

* * *

><p>Sora huffed in irritation when Axel left the room. He hated to admit it, but the guy was <em>okay<em>, if nothing else, and seemed to have deserted the organization after they had abandoned Roxas.

The blond, though it pained him, was completely allowed to look smug and condescending (and he actually did the first few times they happened to interact). However, according to him, it got old after the seventh or so time, so now he just smiled serenely.

"Next week I can finally go home." He said, relaxed. "Cloud is going to kill me, so enjoy me while you can." He opened his right eye to look at Sora, who was fighting a blush. He grinned.

"Well that's a relief." The brunet said, ignoring the latter half of Roxas' statement. "I'm leaving in two weeks, and worrying all the way to Radiant Garden is not how I want to start my semester." He said trying to pretend there still was some distance between them.

The effect was immediate. Roxas began sulking and looked away, acting like a child going to the dentist.

"I thought classes didn't start until next month…" He muttered in obvious distaste. Sora nodded.

"They do, but I kinda want to get used to it, so I'm going a bit early." Sora shrugged, aware separating for Roxas was going to be as painful as the first time, or even more, considering they were on better terms with each other than at their break up. Roxas looked at him intensely, making him gulp.

"… You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"I didn't until you said that." Sora sighed. "Look, we both know it's not going to work, it never did before. We'll break up again even before I leave." It was weird, being the reasonable one, that role was usually Roxas'.

"You're only focusing on the bad stuff." The blond argued. "And besides, you can't tell me the fights didn't bring us closer. We know each other best than anybody else, what's so bad about trying once more?"

"I'm going away, Roxas." Sora said slowly, as if the other didn't understand. "A long distance relationship wouldn't work with me, and you know it. I need to see you every freaking day to be happy!"

"That sounds like you're thinking about it." Roxas pointed out. Sora blushed.

"It doesn't matter, I—"

"I love you."

Three words, eight stupid letters, and it was enough for him to freeze in place. His heart beat faster every time he said it when they were together (which were, obviously, not that many), and he would smile like never before. This time, though, he cried, cried at Roxas' unexpected childishness and at his stupid heart for racing like those four months hadn't happened.

"I- I need to think it over." He stood up, rubbing his arm against his face to wipe up the tears. Roxas shook his head.

"You don't need to." He sounded so secure, how did he manage it? "If you still love me, then—"

"It's not so simple." He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. "We're incompatible, we can't stay separated _or_ together, we are completely dysfunctional. Of course I love you, but you need a little more than that in a relationship." He felt like crying some more, but he wouldn't allow it. Roxas hugged him awkwardly from the bed. The position was really uncomfortable, yet soothing at the same time.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked, somewhat amused. "I can't ask you to stay, so if you still love me, I'll go with you."

"_What_? Roxas, that's ridiculous! You didn't even apply to Radiant Garden, what will you do?"

"Get a job." He shrugged. "I can study next semester wherever you will." He smiled. "I just want to be with you. So, what do you say, are you willing to give 'us' another chance?"

"Idiot," Sora muttered, his back was beginning to hurt from the bend of the hug. He didn't mind, surprisingly. "… Okay, but first problem you put and you're out, and no bone fracture will make me come back!" That… was probably a lie. He'd always worry about Roxas, simply because he was Roxas.

"Deal," the blond chuckled. "But you have to understand I'm difficult to handle and stubborn as a mule."

"I have known since the first time." Sora finally pulled back from Roxas' arms, finally allowing himself to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait a minute… what?" Roxas blushed. He looked really uncomfortable. The brunet in front of him wasn't in much better shape.<em>

"_W-would you like to go out with me?" Sora repeated, feeling even sillier than before. "I- I mean, it's okay if you don't want to… I'm a guy, it must be somewhat weird." Sora wanted nothing else but to disappear. He had meant to ask him at a better place, maybe by the park, or something romantic, but he was impatient and had no brain-to-mouth filter. It had been unavoidable._

"_No, not at all. You can't help who you like, right?" Roxas smiled, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Yeah…" Sora hung his head. He didn't want Roxas to be nice when rejecting him. That kindness only made him like him more._

"_Okay." The brunet whipped his head towards Roxas, who seemed… happy. "I have liked you for a while, too. I hope that's okay?" He said in a low volume, not knowing how Sora would react._

"_Yup, more than okay in fact!" He grinned, taking Roxas' hand and walking him home._

* * *

><p><em>The reason the flashbacks become more descriptive is because Sora is remembering more and more about his time with Roxas while getting closer to him… or at least, that was the effect I was going for. Anyway, the flashback order doesn't mean anything, just thought they looked nice where they were.<em>

**Next shot will be fantasy-related (I've wanted to make fantasy for a long time), but it will take a while thanks to accumulated projects and school being an all around witch with a capital B. See you as soon as possible. **


	4. Forest

**So… Fantasy… What else can I say? This is somewhat like the legend of Zelda setting (in which despite having a fantasy setting I can make one slip or two), but with more than one Kingdom. This story is somewhat… weird, and I'll change POV frequently (not 1st person, though), so bear with me.**

_Based on: A dream, a doujin of really questionable nature (Not KH-related), and Silver Chaos (A BL game). WARNING: This one-shot contains a citrus-y scene and described kissing. We don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Forest**_

Sora eyed the compass with owlish eyes. He had been rooted on the same spot for about thirty minutes (A feat to the apprentice), waiting for the arrow to stop.

"Argh! There's no point!" He shouted to himself, developing a new hatred for the contraption.

He was officially lost… in Twilight Forest, of all places, THE location where monsters and spirits roamed free without control. The trees seemed to grow larger and larger around him as he moved forward, blocking what little light he had before.

The compass was still spinning like crazy, not deciding where the North was. True, he could run in any direction until he was out of the forest, but then he risked entering a non-allied kingdom and being convicted, or worse, stumbling upon a monster's lair.

The thirteen year old fell to his knees, completely scared. What if he never managed to get out of the forest? He had been training so hard to be one of the King's knights alongside Riku, but now he would die and become monster food. He felt like crying.

The brunet was so wallowed in self pity he didn't realize there was someone watching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, pulling out his wooden sword, and praying that the darkness was obtrusive enough to make it pass as a real one. The figure didn't seem scared, but still raised his hands slightly.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." The voice sounded somewhat childish, but undeniably male. Sora saw him fumble with his hands once he had lowered his sword, and a small flame, white as the snow appeared on the boy's palm. Sora stared at it, amazed.

"Who are you?" He asked the blond, untrusting. It could be an incubus, or some sort of spirit intent on breaking and eating his soul and heart. The boy didn't seem to hear the question as he took his hand and helped him to a clearing.

In it there was a small house and a well, light shone so brightly that Sora had to shield his eyes. The blond in front of him entered the house and came back with a glass of water, still looking worried.

"Here, drink this." Sora took the glass and examined it closely. It didn't seem different from normal water, but being too gullible could be a problem. "It's only water, I swear."

Sora nodded and took a small sip, feeling immediately full of energy again. The boy in front of him (He seemed twelve, at most) sighed in relief and began drawing something on the earth.

"Who are you?" He asked again. The blond just smiled calmly and looked at him, making him gasp. His eyes were a really bright blue, with a certain inhuman sparkle in them that revealed his true nature.

A Mage.

"It's not important." He replied easily. He recited some kind of spell under his breath and the compass flew from his bag and landed on the sorcerer's hands. "This is the source of the problem, huh?" He looked at the spinning arrow amusedly.

"Stupid thing won't work." Sora muttered. The mage chuckled and snapped his fingers, making a ball of light appear above them.

"Doesn't surprise me. This forest tends to play around a lot. It probably wanted you to stay a little longer." The ball entered the compass, and the arrow made an abrupt stop. "Here, I've modified it. It will always point to the place you're thinking of as long as you've seen it."

He offered the object to Sora, who took it before staring at the blond suspiciously. His teachers had told him Magi were different than most wizards. Basically hermits, and tricksters by nature, they always wanted something in exchange for their services, something that made you miserable beyond belief.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want?" Sora couldn't allow himself to be trusting. Even though it was against his nature, this forest was filled with monsters and corruption. The blond was still smiling calmly.

"What do I want?" He seemed to ponder that question for a while, before his eyes sparkled unnaturally. "Tell me something from outside this forest."

"Huh?" That was not what Sora had been expecting. The Mage looked eager, moving his arms quickly and making two wooden chairs appear out of thin air. He sat and looked up at him cheerfully. "Um… what am I supposed to tell you?" Sora said, uncomfortable. The sorcerer seemed to think it over for a minute.

"Where were you born? Are you a knight? Those look a lot like knights' clothes, at least according to what I have read. Who is your liege? Aren't you a bit young to be a knight? You don't look much older than me. Have you—"

"Stop," Sora laughed. "I'm an apprentice. I'm_ learning_ to be a knight. I can tell you a bit about the academy but—"

"It's okay, anything will do." The blond smiled, composing himself. "It's just… I have never seen anything outside this forest. I'll give anything to learn more."

Sora smiled. This Mage was quite young; it was obvious he didn't have an evil bone in his body yet. The brunet relaxed, sat down on the chair the blond had summoned, and told him some stories, getting interrupted every so often by questions and amazed sounds.

By the time he finished, it was almost dark. Riku would be worried. He said he was just going to check if it was true there was a goblin hiding out in the nearby forest. The Mage saw his concern and gave him a lantern filled with that strange white fire.

"It only works in the forest, but as long as you use it, no creature will attack you."

Sora thanked him and hurried to where the compass was pointing, the academy on his mind. He arrived just before curfew, and was scolded by Riku and Kairi heavily. He laughed nervously. He couldn't tell them where he had been.

He had completely forgotten it, himself.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Harvesting was hard work, but it was his only way to survive. True, he could use magic to plant and plow, but he had found that food simply didn't taste the same unless you worked on it with your own hands, and the hard work was really gratifying.<p>

He gave the last patch of vegetables a glare, deciding there was no harm in leaving them there. He lay down on the ground, ready to sleep a bit, when he heard something.

Footsteps.

They weren't made by paws, claws or talons, so it couldn't be one of the forest's animals. He sprung up, calling forward a light beam from the heavens, ready to strike the intruder.

What he saw, however, was a very familiar looking boy walking pitifully into his meadow. The boy's right hand was covering his chest, which reeked of darkness and blood, while his left was on an old compass, his eyes trained on the arrow.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked worriedly. The teen in front of him looked up at him, smiled groggily and collapsed on the ground. The blond hurried towards him, holding him up and carrying him towards his house.

"I found it, I found it." The boy kept muttering mindlessly. Roxas sighed and put him on the bed gently, casting a powerful healing spell. As usual, he felt his draining energy being replaced by the Forest's mana, leaving him fresh and renewed.

The blond looked at the boy's spiky hair in wonder. He didn't receive visitors often, and the forest made sure no one ever found him twice. Could it be that the boy from that one time really had used the compass to find a place he didn't remember?

"Who are you?" The brunet said sleepily, using the same intonation as that one time. Roxas looked at him for a moment, fascinated, before shrugging.

"Nobody," he answered, using his hair to hide his eyes. He had learned from a Berserker that Magi weren't exactly well received among 'normal' people. The boy had known what he was, but he had been too young to really show what humans were capable of doing. "How did you get here?"

"I followed this." He showed him his compass, THE compass. "It takes me wherever I think of."

"What were you thinking about, then?"

"… A safe place"

* * *

><p>Sora still felt too weak to move around, so he contented himself with looking around his host's room. The bed was incredibly soft, something fit for nobility. It was actually kind of weird resting there. However, the blond in front of him didn't look like an aristocrat. He seemed like some kind of hermit, living off the forest. The rest of the room seemed simple, but all his attention came back to the blond. It was weird; he felt… connected, somehow, but couldn't explain why.<p>

His stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting any further thought.

The teen excused himself to bring some food to him. Sora blushed and apologized. The boy was way too polite and kind to be a fallen noble from a foreign country, but the way he handled himself showed little decorum to fill the bill (Decorum that, sadly, Sora had had to learn on the academy).

"Wait." The teen stopped short of the door and turned around. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"You can call me Roxas." He said with his back turned to him. Sora tried to see if he remembered the name. The blond was kind of familiar, but the name didn't ring any bell.

"I'm Sora!" He presented himself cheerfully. Roxas nodded and left, leaving the brunet on his own.

Without the blond around, the rest of the room regained focus, and Sora's eyes widened when he found that the bedroom walls were filled to the brim with books. Every wall had shelves stacked to the roof with dozens of them, covering all kinds of themes, from summoning magic to adventure novels and epic poetry.

Sora had never been much of a reader, but he was nonetheless impressed by the teen's collection. One of the books was in the nightstand to his right. It seemed ridiculously small in comparison to the rest. The brunet picked it up and was surprised by the worn look of it. Shrugging it off, he opened it, finding a nice fairy tale about a prince who rescued an imprisoned maiden.

It was a popular story; he knew the words by heart. Almost everybody did. So why did it seem like the only thing the blond (who was obviously somewhat cultured) seemed to read more than once?

As he passed through the pages, trying to find some kind of illustration or something that made the book worth a second read, he felt an intense pain in his chest again. He dropped the book and looked at his torn clothes, only to see his skin scar and open, like healing magic used backwards. The injuries began bleeding as black smoke came out of them.

"I hope you like…" Roxas stopped whatever he was saying and hurried to his side, muttering unintelligible words and moving his hands above Sora's chest. The pain subsided and the wounds closed. Sora looked up and saw the unnatural brightness in his eyes.

"You're a Mage…" He said. The shining eyes returned to normal once the healing ended, but still held a small radiance, like a cat's eyes in the night.

"What attacked you, Sora?" He asked instead. Sora had the feeling that Roxas tended to ignore every subject he didn't like. Deciding that his savior's nature didn't matter as much as the possibility of his body tearing open again, he decided to store the topic in his mind for later.

"I don't know. I didn't see it that well. It looked like some kind of living shadow… next thing I knew, its claws were breaking through my shirt." He cursed himself once again for daring to not bring his armor to the trip (True, he had only been asked to deliver a message to an allied country, but if he had brought it, nothing would have happened).

"… A heartless, then," Roxas said, sighing. "Pureblood, from the looks of it… Its darkness will continue to try and separate your heart from your body, no matter how many times I heal you." Sora shuddered; it certainly didn't seem like a painless way to go.

"So that's it? I'm just going to die like that?" He asked no one in particular, feeling more and more miserable. The blond, however, took his hand and smiled in a comforting way.

"Not necessarily…" Roxas said with a neutral tone of voice, as if he didn't care the person he saved would die. "I can indeed do something, but I need your permission. Do you trust me?"

Sora stared at the blond, uncertain, but he nodded. Roxas seemed to be too kind and giving for a Mage, but that rarity made him even more trustworthy in his mind.

"I trust you."

As soon as he said that, a pair of lips pressed against his own.

* * *

><p>Roxas felt Sora gasp almost immediately, and appreciated the reflex. What he was looking for wasn't in the boy's lips, anyway. The blond set to work, slipping his tongue into Sora's mouth and exploring it lazily. The brunet seemed too shocked to respond, but it didn't faze Roxas at all, who just kept moving around until he touched the other's tongue.<p>

The mage began stroking the organ slowly, inadvertently making Sora kiss back. His magic travelled from his body to the brunet's, giving him enough of it to counter the darkness.

As soon as he deemed the magic to be enough, he pulled away hastily, the brunet's head following his as if in a trance. Roxas pushed him back a little, and his foggy eyes focused again, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

* * *

><p>Sora couldn't really explain what had happened. First the mage had kissed him, that much he could tell, followed by… a blurry sight and a warm feeling. He could remember it quite well, the warmth spreading from Roxas' tongue to his mouth and the rest of his body, driving off the pain and that weird and dirty feeling in his chest.<p>

"I just gave you a little of my magic, enough for you to fight off the darkness on your own, actually. Just don't overdo yourself." Roxas said as if his tongue hadn't been down the brunet's throat a minute ago. "Stress tends to extinguish mana." Sora huffed.

"Couldn't you find a better way about it?" He muttered. "Why do you do so much for me, anyway?" He asked. The mage smiled at him.

"I'm just repaying a debt." He waved his hand and the bowl in the floor came to his hand, the stew in it untouched. Before Sora could ask what he meant, he got up and exited the room. "And by the way, your mouth is the easiest entrance to the inside of your body. It means less strain for me to give you magic that way."

Sora covered himself in the sheets, embarrassed. To be a lonely hermit, the blond was one hell of a kisser.

* * *

><p>"Roxas," He heard Sora calling from the door while he picked the last cabbage. He grunted in acknowledgement, too busy checking there were no worms on it. "Why do you like 'The Cursed Princess'?" he asked curiously. Roxas finished his work and turned to him.<p>

"I find it fascinating." He shrugged. It seemed as if the knight had always been there with him, even though he had only 'met' him ten hours ago. "A curse that binds a person to a place and the one destined to break it. It's basically a love song to freedom." He looked towards the sky wistfully.

"Freedom you don't have." The brunet muttered. Roxas looked at him immediately, eyes wide, but decided not to lie to him. He nodded, managing a small smile.

"A mage's magic is tied to nature. They bond with places like these," he moved his head in the forest's general direction. "And if they leave, their magic disappears along with their life."

"It seems like an awfully lonely life." Sora said with a serious expression.

"It's getting late. You better go to sleep." Roxas felt bad about not answering, but he didn't want to think about it. In a couple of days, once he was sure the wound wouldn't open up, Sora would leave once more, and everything would be back to normal.

He didn't mind being an all-powerful prisoner. He had been one since he was three… but the tale of academies, knights and friends he had heard once had made him crave for the outside, to see what freedom was. It gave him a wish, a dream.

And for that, he was forever indebted to Sora.

* * *

><p>It was hot, too hot for an autumn night. Sora tried to move around a bit, hoping to release himself of the bed sheets, when a strong scent hit his nose. It made him think of something wild, but really calm at the same time. It was alluring, but extremely warm!<p>

His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of lips on his neck, nibbling on his collarbone and making him shiver.

Roxas continued down to his chest, probably still unaware that Sora was awake. He tried to say something to the blond, but all that came out were heavy breaths and low moans.

The mage finally looked up at the brunet, his shining eyes making him shiver. Roxas didn't say anything, just winked and enclosed his mouth over his nipple.

Sora gasped as the blond sucked, nibbled and pulled on the hardening nub, making him moan loudly. His hands found their way to Roxas' back, caressing his shoulders mindlessly as he switched to the other nipple.

Roxas' scent in his nose was too much. He pulled the other teen up, not caring anymore, and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Roxas responded immediately, and Sora could _almost_ picture him smirking in triumph. The young mage went down on him again rubbing the growing bulge in the knight's undergarments. Sora felt heat pool on his cheeks along with his groin. Roxas looked at him again with a kind smile and lust ridden eyes.

"That's cute." He chuckled in a husky voice. "Do you want this?" He asked with such a concern in his voice that just made Sora melt. The brunet didn't seem to be able to talk, so he ended up just nodding enthusiastically. Roxas laughed a bit, but slipped his hand inside his underwear…

* * *

><p>"Sora," The boy heard Roxas' voice. He just bucked his hips, trying to bring back the contact. "Sora," He turned around, wondering why the mage wasn't on top of him anymore. "Sora!"<p>

The brunet opened his eyes, and saw Roxas completely dressed (which he found incredibly disappointing) and trying to shake him… or he would be, had the knight not caught his hand and tried to move it downwards.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Sora blushed as he let go of the blond's arm. Roxas also seemed to have a pink tone on his face, but retired his arm and looked away before Sora could confirm it.

"Don't worry… it's my fault." He said. Sora looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Borrowed magic tends to make the person attracted to the source. If it is an object, they become obsessed with it. If it is a person…" He moved his hand in a circular motion and moved closer, as if asking Sora to complete the sentence. The brunet obliged happily.

"They become enamored with them?" He asked in a tone reminiscent of a dog wagging his tail. Roxas nodded and caressed his head to prove his point. The knight immediately began mewling and rubbing back. As soon as he took a few steps back, however, Sora's eyes widened. "Why… Why did I do that? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, embarrassed at his behavior.

"I didn't know." Roxas shrugged. "The attraction occurs randomly, it's not that common unless you use it often, which you haven't."

"Jerk," He glared at him while cursing himself for noting how well built he was.

"I'm sorry." His face was indeed red! Sora stared at him, forgetting his anger and grinning wickedly. "I just… didn't think it would happen."

"'S okay," Sora said, getting up the bed and closer to the blond, feeling dizzier each step. The mage gulped. "But you should make it up to me."

"H-How?" Roxas asked, looking around. Sora smiled. So Roxas could be cute too. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Sora was not a difficult person to be around. Not in the slightest, but to Roxas it meant nothing, considering he was the only person he knew or even remembered. Was that why the forest brought him back? To make him happy?<p>

He scoffed lightly as he turned the page of his book. There was no way Sora would be the one to make him happy. The boy was an adventurer; his heart couldn't be contained in a small house with a lover or family. He had to see the world. Even with his fascination with freedom, Roxas was content with what he had, and would be unable to follow him.

There was that other detail, too, but he didn't want to think about it. Not for now, at least.

"I'm back!" Sora smiled, carrying some wood for the fireplace. Roxas looked up from his book and nodded. Sora put the small logs down and sat next to him hugging him. "You missed me?" He asked, laughing.

After two days of doing nothing, Sora had decided to help Roxas around with some chores and odd jobs, making the mage's life easier and slightly harder to fill. He had more free time now, and after just three days of it he was going crazy.

"You were gone? I didn't notice." Sora pouted, but saw over the blond's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Medic magic? What do you need that for?" He looked at the detailed illustration of a wizard with his palm extended over a man.

"I need to check on you." Roxas said, amused. "The magic I gave you should be waning by now, so I have to check if the darkness left your body."

"And if it hasn't you will… 'transfer' some more?" Sora smiled, flirtatious. Roxas blushed. He couldn't believe Sora. After seemingly accepting his newfound attraction to the blond, he had made it his goal to make him squirm and shiver as much as possible. Only the mage's level-headedness had made him able to resist such an attack. He sighed and used a simple transportation spell, dropping him on the bed. "Did it actually work?" The brunet asked, amazed. Roxas shook his head.

"You have to be lying down." He sighed before his palm acquired the blue glow described in the book. He held it close to Sora's chest and gave a quick scan. There was no trace of the darkness… and now that he thought about it, there was no more magic in his body, either.

Did that mean… the knight actually _liked him_?

"So… How am I?" Sora said awkwardly as the hand stopped glowing, but continued to hover an inch above his chest.

"Oh… you're fine. Completely cured, actually…" This was getting out of hand. Roxas couldn't become the boy's ball and chain. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to Sora. "You can go home tomorrow." He had to go to, forget him. He would continue life as he always did, and so would Sora. The brunet would never come back… the forest would make sure of that.

"I see…" Sora seemed as shocked as he was, but he had to keep strong. It was for his future happiness. "The king, Riku and Kairi must be worried, after all. I was supposed to be home a week ago."

"I… I'll pack some food for you." Roxas said. Sora nodded absentmindedly, looking at him but not paying attention.

* * *

><p>"Be safe." Roxas told him as he handed him a bag with food and returned his compass. "Don't wander off and follow it." The night before, the blond had cast an extra spell to make the compass sensible to danger so he could avoid it. He smiled and hugged him.<p>

"I'll be fine." He promised and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Besides, we'll see each other again! I'll visit you often, and I'll tell you all about the places I have been to!" The mage looked really miserable for a moment, and Sora frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "I will look forward to it." He ushered him so as to not lose any more daylight. Sora laughed and waved back until he could no longer see the meadow.

Twilight Forest was thankfully just a few hours away from Disney Castle, so he arrived before having to eat the bread he had in his bag.

As soon as he arrived and informed the King of his success he was cornered by his friends, who were glaring at him for worrying them. Kairi was promising to make a water spell so powerful not even a volcano could dry him off, while Riku repeatedly hit his head for his carelessness.

"What even happened to you?" He asked.

"I was attacked by something in the forest." He shrugged. Before his friends could worry anymore he held up his hands. "Don't worry, I was completely healed. Someone helped me!"

"Who?" The redhead asked, suspicious. Sora's face immediately scrunched in confusion, trying to remember the silhouette that had given him the bag that now hung on his room.

"I… can't remember… some kind of hermit, I think."

"You were probably out while he healed you." Riku said, letting go of it once he was sure his best friend was okay. Kairi just nodded in agreement, though somewhat uncertain.

"You don't even remember his name?"

"Actually… that is what I remember the least." He laughed awkwardly. His friends just rolled their eyes and blamed it on Sora being a ditz, but the brunet felt something different.

Why did it feel like he yearned something that didn't exist?

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as he dispelled the heating charm from his house. Soon enough, spring would come around, so it would be pretty much useless from then on. He had to start plowing the small patch of land in front of his porch and plant some vegetables. He wondered what kind of seeds to summon up first.<p>

'_Sora likes sweet potatoes…'_ He hit himself on the forehead for thinking about the brunet. He was gone, gone and never coming back.

He now craved freedom for a completely different reason. To be alongside that knight he felt so close to. However, it didn't matter anymore. Sora didn't remember him. He was a nobody, he didn't exist outside the Forest.

It was failsafe, a protection of sorts. He couldn't get attached to anything that didn't stay. That way, he guarded the forest while it kept him alive. But he couldn't forget Sora. Not after five months, not in a million years.

He stared at the empty patch of soil for another minute or two before he heard hurried footsteps near the meadow.

He got on guard, wondering who could be stupid enough to wander off this far into the forest by the end of winter. His eyes widened when a brunet knight in uniform came running towards him, the same travelling bag he had brought before slung across his shoulder. He panted for a bit before his eyes centered on Roxas.

"You… This is yours, right?" He took something out from the bag. It was a worn out book he thought he had lost some months ago… 'The Cursed Princess'… He nodded uncertainly as the boy in front of him grinned. "I remember taking it so I could visit you sooner."

Roxas just stared at Sora, surprised the brunet remembered so much. He wondered whether the magic he had given him had kept his memory, or there was another factor he wasn't taking into account.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" Roxas nodded again. "Please talk to me. It's awkward enough, already."

"What is?" The mage looked at him directly, wanting to see his reaction to them the third time around. Sora didn't even blink.

"Your eyes are prettier than I thought," The blond flushed before he noticed something: the brunet was working on assumption, he didn't really remember him. "I… I'm not sure who you are. I don't even know your name, but… I know you're important to me. I know you feel very lonely, sometimes. I… I want to help you."

"There is nothing you can do." Roxas approached the knight and retrieved his book gently. "Unlike the princess, I can't be freed."

"I know that… somehow." He laughed. "I find myself knowing a lot of things I shouldn't."

"Then what do you expect?" The blond stared at him, making him fidget.

"You're… indebted to me, aren't you?" Sora asked curiously. Roxas nodded. "Then I have two requests. Fulfill them, and we'll be even."

"What do I have to do?" The mage sighed.

"Tell me your name." Roxas stared at him for almost a full minute before he answered. "Roxas, huh? I like it!" He scribbled it down on a piece of paper that seemed filled with fragmented memories of the Forest. "That way I'll never forget."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes." He answered simply. He then took the blond's hand in his. "My second request: I don't know how often I can come here or how long it will take for me to remember each time, but… I want you to wait for me. I want you to wait for the moment when I can stay with you forever."

"That… is one of the stupidest requests to ask a mage." Roxas smiled at him. Sora smiled back. "But I guess I'll do it," The knight grinned. "Thank you, Sora."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm being a selfish jerk!" He declared cheerily before hugging him. "I really missed you, Roxas!"

"… Me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>This was an experiment to see if I could write some smut, not that good in my opinion (or even deserving to up the rating), but I had to start somewhere. Anyway, this is my longest one-shot yet, and that's good. It means I'll be able to come up with a multi-chaptered story soon! I'm so happy!<strong>

_I'm kinda craving something taboo now (maybe Teacher/Student, Angel/Demon or some sort of incest). But I can't, for the life of me, come up with a good plot… Once I manage to come up with something, I'll write the storyboard right away! See you next time!_


	5. Our Many Dates

**I'm sorry about not updating in almost three months (I suck XP), but school plus College applications have sucked away all our time. Also, I tried, but no one-shot plot came from a taboo setting. With that said, enjoy my specialty: fluff.**

_You're warned, though, this particular story has two named OCs (not really important to the plot, we just needed an outsider's POV, and it's weird writing for some anonymous person) and sickeningly sweet fluff. That's all for now! We don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Our many Dates**_

"_Maybe September 12…"_

Their first meeting was more of a coincidence. There was no romantic setup, no sparks as soon as they met, just a bunch of stuff that ended up in them being introduced.

It all began with something as simple as a wallet falling from the blond's jacket. It could have been followed by someone stealing it, or by it just laying there, forgotten, but, of course, it had been goody-two-shoes Sora who had seen the incident and picked it up, almost running a whole block before catching up to the still unsuspecting teen.

The boy was so disconnected from the world he didn't notice, though, at least until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Ah… is this yours?" The brunet said, huffing and showing him the wallet. The blond checked his pockets quickly before nodding slightly and retrieving it.

"Thanks." He smiled lightly and turned away, ready to forget the whole incident ever happened. Coincidence, however, kept acting. Sora also tried to go his own way, but as he walked alongside the blond he noticed they were always going in the same direction, taking the same turns and even taking the same train (with was somewhat empty, but only had two seats left besides each other). The blond just chuckled and turned to him. "Looks like we're spending some time together," he said.

"I guess so," Sora answered, smiling widely. "My name's Sora."

"I'm Roxas." He said with a calm smile. They both sat down while the door closed. "Where are you going?" he asked, hoping for small conversation.

"Nowhere in particular, just wanted to go out for a while," Sora closed his eyes, before they opened suddenly and looked at him. "T-That doesn't mean I was following you! That would be weird…" he muttered to himself, making Roxas snicker.

"I believe you. I was just wandering off, myself." He said with a small smirk. "Say, if you don't have anything to do, what about coming with me? I know this small French café that has really good brioche."

"Really?" Sora asked, his sweet tooth acting again. Roxas nodded and went on to explain all kinds of sweet bread it had (including, apparently, a croissant stuffed with chocolate syrup and whipped cream). Before the train had even stopped Sora was already tugging Roxas' arm to lead the way towards that delicious sounding place.

"_No, that's not right…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>September 20, perhaps?"<em>

Everybody in the city knew that the two most prestigious schools (Destiny High School and Twilight High School) had had a somewhat bitter rivalry ever since thirty eight years ago, when something had happened in a basketball match that involved a three points shot, a bet, and someone stealing both teams' underwear (details were foggy, at best).

And of course, every sport meeting, battle of the bands or even a chess match was something all students went to so they could either gloat or declare cheating. Well, all students but one.

Roxas didn't much care about school spirit or competitiveness, he just wanted to go along in life with his friends and that was it. He often tried to convince Axel or Xion about ditching the football/basketball/whatever match and hang out by the clock tower, but was always ignored.

So the fact that he had appeared on that soccer match between Twilight and Destiny came as a shock to both his friends and 'fans' (if one could call a creepy set of stalkers as such).

This was hardly the first shock of the night, however, as another event had the female population of Destiny at a loss. Sora Leonhart, the unofficial idol of the school and every girl's dream guy, had chosen to sit on the Twilight side of the bleachers, and had declined every offer to sit with his friends or any of his acquaintances, with only the excuse of waiting for someone. Theories of Sora dating a Twilight student abounded until he called over for a blond no one in Destiny recognized. The other teen waved back and sat down beside him.

By that point, only half the student body was paying attention to the match, the rest had their eyes trained on the two boys, wondering what they were doing.

"You're late!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms.

"I never come to these, you should be thanking I came." Roxas chuckled, taking a paper bag from his jacket. "Here, I brought some cupcakes." He sighed when Sora immediately brightened up and took the bag. "You're going to get fat if you eat like that."

"Am not," the brunet blew a raspberry and bit the treat. "I exercise!" He declared cheerily and took a second cupcake.

The cheer and groan of the first goal made the next part of the conversation inaudible, and when they had finally calmed down the two teens were already standing up and leaving the bleachers, seemingly oblivious to the world surrounding them or the two girls tailing them.

"_Nope, not that either…"_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he hangs out with a Twilight student!" Sharon gave a look of distaste as the two teens were eating in a somewhat expensive restaurant and laughing about something. "That's not like Sora!" she huffed as she observed them intently.<p>

"Um… but you're with a Twilight student as well." A meek voice said. Sharon turned around and glared at the girl in front of her, who cowered a little. "… I don't think it's difficult for Roxas, though. School spirit was never his thing." She said, hoping to avoid the other girl's stare.

"And _that_, Lisa, is why you're here, I hardly know this Rucksack person, so I need to know what his plans are for poor Sora." She stomped her foot on the ground and took an angry sip of the water bottle she had brought.

Sora's friends had been incredibly unhelpful when determining who was that blond who suddenly appeared and certainly was fooling her crush into some sort of trap. And when asking the Twilight people after the game she had only gathered that he was some sort of idol for many girls thanks to his taciturn and aloof (read: suspicious and untrustworthy) demeanor.

Sora was much better than him, though. Who would choose a scrawny, emo blond when next to him was the epitome of perfection and make-you-weak-on-the-knees-with-a-smile in sexy human form?

Apparently this Lisa chick… The only student she had found who had actually told her about the guy next to Sora and admitted she was her sort-of-fan. However, she was far less preoccupied about her crush talking to someone from Destiny, which only furthered Sharon's suspicion of a trap.

"Roxas wouldn't hurt a fly. He's really gentle and kind." Lisa muttered, but then her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"Huh?" Sharon turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Why? If you like someone you act! If Sora wasn't so dense to other people's feelings he would be mine by now! At least I try." She taunted. Maybe if the girl wasn't in Twilight, she would have been nicer about it, but it couldn't be helped.

"Do you think they're dating?" The shorter teen asked, ignoring Sharon's attacks.

"Okay, of all non-sequiturs, that's the most ridiculous I've ever heard." She praised sarcastically. "I mean Sora isn't even gay, just look at…" she stopped herself when she turned and saw Sora laughing and taking a piece of the other boy's meal.

Now that she looked closely, the setting was kinda… romantic, wasn't it? And Sora was constantly giggling or laughing at whatever the Twilight boy said.

Was the object of her affections _gay_ all this time?

"Quick, tell me how many girlfriends has that boy had?" She pointed at Roxas, who was the one acting more… straight, maybe? Whatever, she was in the denial, something, _anything_ had to convince her that Sora was the one for her, and this was just a phase.

"Roxas doesn't do dating, really. I've never seen him flirt with anybody… until now."

"What?"

"This is not how he normally acts, he looks more cheery than usual, and he doesn't really laugh that much at school, so I thought they…"

"Oh God… We're snooping on a _date_! We need to get out of here… right now!" She took Lisa's hand and prepared to run out, when he heard Sora talk as he approached their table on the way to the exit.

"So you'll come?" He said with those brilliant eyes of his that so often left Sharon rooted to the spot.

"You'll compete?" The blond asked, and Sharon knew they were talking about Sora's swimming competition next weekend. When the brunet nodded, the guy just grinned. "Then I guess I'll go."

"Awesome! After that we can…" The boys finally left, leaving Sharon feeling slightly flustered.

Those two… were actually dating. However, instead of feeling disappointed or rejected, she felt… curious. Why, she was even blushing! How could Sora be so much more adorable when she thought of him alongside that boy? (She really needed to get his name) She turned to Lisa, who was in a similar state, and slowly grinned.

"Say, you want to come to my school's swimming competition next Saturday?"

* * *

><p>"<em>December 27, it has to be December 27…!"<em>

"Say, Roxas…" Sora started, somewhat uncomfortable.

"What is it?" The blond asked, taking a sandwich from the picnic basket. He looked at it for a moment before giving it a bite.

"Those girls are watching us again." He pointed towards a hill near the lake, where a pair of teenagers where pretending to be bird-watching, with binoculars around their necks. "I'm pretty sure one of them goes to my school…"

"Just ignore them."

"But, doesn't it bother you?" Sora asked as he lied down beside him, eyeing him as he rested on his elbow. "They seem a bit… stalkerish." He said, uneasy.

"Not really." He shrugged. "They probably think we're dating, or something."

"_What?_" Sora choked on his sandwich, and coughed twice to prevent it from entering his lungs. "Why would they think that?" He pouted. Roxas just grinned lazily and put his face inches away from the brunet's. The teen could have sworn he heard a squeal behind them.

"Is this uncomfortable? Me being this close, I mean." Sora shook his head. It really wasn't. He realized that if Riku or Kairi had been in Roxas' place, he would have pushed them away. "We're are close, and when we eat out, it's just the two of us, on cute cafés and fancy restaurants… yeah, I wonder where they got that idea?" He asked sarcastically as he moved away. Sora blushed, embarrassed at his own obliviousness.

"But we're just friends," He muttered. Roxas nodded.

"If you feel so uncomfortable just go and explain them, I really could care less." Roxas leaned on his back before giving Sora one last glance. "Does it really bother you that much?"

The brunet thought for a while, was it important what others thought of him and Roxas? He would have to change how he acted around the blond for the sake of stopping the rumor before it escalated… and he really didn't want that. He finally shook his head.

"Let them think what they want, we're friends, and that's all." He smiled.

"Hey, did you bring mayo?" Roxas chuckled, changing topics to something more mundane.

"Eh? You said you'd bring it!" Sora accused as the blond laughed, and he couldn't help but follow.

Truth was he wouldn't mind dating Roxas if given the chance.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Sora sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. In his desk was a piece of paper with a ton of dates crossed out, he wanted to give up… but then he would be giving victory to Riku and Kairi… and that was just unacceptable.<p>

A knock on his door interrupted any further thoughts.

"Hi there, miss me?" Roxas grinned as he sat down on his bed. He took the book that was there (seriously, why did he leave so much of his stuff in Sora's bedroom?) and began to read, getting pretty much lost to the rest of the world.

"You were gone for fifteen minutes." Sora smiled. The blond had just been buttering up his mother in hopes to get some more cookies (and if the crumbs around his mouth said anything, he had succeeded). "You got crumbs all over your face." He accused. After all, how dare he get extra dessert and not share it with his boyfriend?

"Huh? Oh, guess I do. Thanks, I almost missed that." He put his hand around his mouth and scrubbed, before noticing the piece of paper on Sora's desk. "What's that? Is little Sora actually doing homework?" He teased. Sora blushed and crumbled the paper in his hand, hoping to hide it forever.

"O-of course not… I was just doodling."

"Hmm," Roxas stood up and hugged him from behind. "Then what is bothering you?" He spoke in that soft voice that was so difficult to resist for the brunet. He really loved that about Roxas, how he could be so soft and kind but at the same time so demanding.

"I… I want to know when we began dating…" He muttered embarrassed. It was true, he didn't know, but then again, he didn't expect Roxas to know either. He had just woken up one day and realized they had been holding hands and kissing for the last few weeks. He had been so shocked by the discovery he was actually dating his friend and he hadn't realized he had been rendered speechless for almost three hours (A period jokingly referred by Riku as 'The Great Silence').

"Why?" Oh, he could just _feel_ Roxas holding back his laughter at how stupid he probably sounded. He wanted to both glare and him and smile because he was tactful enough to see he was troubled and not mock him.

"Well… Don't couples have anniversaries for stupid things no one else bothers to remember? We don't have those, yet the one important thing slips my mind…" Roxas stare seemed to drawl out 'aaand…?'. He sighed. "And Kairi says that not remembering these things is the first step towards break up." He said in a whisper.

It was then that Roxas laughed.

Sora wanted to feel offended, really, but hearing himself he had realized it was kind of silly, so he couldn't blame his boyfriend. Roxas didn't know either, so why would forgetting their anniversary bring about doom and fights?

"First of all, don't listen to Kairi. Her dating experience is reduced to Romantic novels and chick magazines." He kissed the top of his head. "Secondly, you're by no means forgetful. I bet you could list off tons of dates from times we had done pointless stuff." Sora blushed at the accuracy. "That's more than I can do, to be honest."

"Thanks." Sora smiled, relieved. Kairi was the greatest friend ever, but she was pure firewood to his dating anxiety (Like the time she had given 'advice' on a present for Roxas' birthday).

"Well, I better get going, mom almost killed me last time I was late." He kissed him briefly before running out, leaving Sora somewhat dizzy as he moved away. "By the way… it was May 16." He winked and left.

It took exactly half a second for the brunet to go back to reality and fall off his chair.

"Wait, what? What happened then? Roxas? ROXAS!" He scrambled around and ran off in pursuit the blond.

* * *

><p><em>May 16…<em>

Roxas shuffled his feet nervously, unaccustomed to the closeness. Both Axel and Xion had said that being close to someone and having your legs touch constantly was a pretty good hint someone was coming on to you, but Sora still seemed oblivious.

He sighed; maybe choosing a romantic setting lost some of its allure after having countless hang outs as friends in romantic restaurants and beautiful landscapes. In his defense though, he had paid Sora's meal instead of splitting the bill like usual (Naminé's idea of 'courting'), and became broke in the process.

After they left the place Roxas wanted nothing more than escort Sora home and go hide in an alleyway (it was still a date for him, and not taking his date home was rude).

"I'm tired Sora, let's just go home." He said. Sora nodded and took his hand, surprising him. The brunet, without noticing, had somehow managed to get his fingers entwined with Roxas', and smiled as they walked towards his house. "Let's go out again soon." He said, aware Sora wouldn't catch the meaning behind the statement.

"Sure!" The brunet grinned and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Insulin shots are on the table. I hope you enjoyed my two OCs (I found the idea of Sora's Fangirl being the opposite of Roxas' somewhat funny), they're not going to be back for any other fic, though, I just wanted to do something different, but I myself don't like OC fics that much. By the way, since they live in a tropical weather, it doesn't get that cold on winter and they can have their picnic XP<strong>

_This was inspired by the Vocaloid song "To the Reticent You", which we both love. Lastly, for those that wanted the taboo-themed story, it will be in the backburner for a while. Next time you hear from us (when schoolwork eases somewhat) we might be working on a chaptered story. See you soon!_


	6. Not Alone

**Okay, this story was born when my brother and I were complaining about how every psychological issue in fiction to be treated seriously is either Autism, anorexia or some form of mental retardation. He wants to be a psychologist, so… he helped me research the disorders appearing here. All my love to him!**

_Be warned that some of Roxas' thought are kind of dark…this is not our usual style, but these stories are for us to try new things so… yeah. Also, thanks to MarkPrinceRoxas for reviewing every single chapter, to CanadianCold, for reviewing after most people would believe this story dead, to Pokoriin for making me realize I didn't correct last chapter's typos and to Justice333 for the nice review. Also to everyone who alerts or favorites! We don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Not Alone**_

"Tell him he can come in." Ansem said with a sigh. He reviewed the patient's profile one last time before the door opened. The blond teenager avoided his stare and sat on the couch, looking intently at his feet. "How are you today, Roxas?"

"Fine," The boy said in a low voice without moving his stare. "Can I go now? I don't think this is necessary anymore." He pleaded. Ansem shook his head, knowing that Roxas attention was on him even if he wasn't looking directly at the doctor.

"I'd like to talk a bit more. We can't spend every session ignoring each other." He said gently. Roxas slumped on his seat, almost dejectedly. "Why do you think you don't need therapy anymore?"

"I have a friend now… Dr. Simmons said that—"

"Socializing was your 'therapy', I know." Ansem sighed as he scribbled something on his paper. "Tell me a bit about your friend."

Through half-hearted responses and short descriptions, Ansem just continued scribbling and asking, annoying the younger blond. When the secretary spoke again an hour later, Roxas was all too ready to exit the building at a fast pace.

Ansem sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The boy was not really making any progress, instead just made an 'exception' to his behavior (and not a healthy one, if he had answered truthfully).

Before putting Roxas' profile away, the man wrote something at the bottom.

'_May have developed a Dependant Personality Disorder'_

* * *

><p>To Roxas, there was no such thing as perfect or imperfect. People were just people, and everybody had their own problems and issues. It just so happened that his were unattractive to humanity as a whole.<p>

He could see others staring at him, pointing, always ready to judge and criticize him. He knew what kind of words described him in their eyes: 'Antisocial', 'Freak', 'Mistake' were definitely some of their favorites, and he couldn't help but agree with them. He didn't talk unless it was about schoolwork or something 'safe'. He hated being wrong and often would just redden and feel like crying if he was stumped.

Most of all, he thought dying and living were the same for him.

He wasn't suicidal, not by a long shot. But a human that had so many troubles socializing was dead in the eyes of society, so it wouldn't matter if one day he just started ditching class, moved, or even died (his morbid mind often tried to calculate how many days it would take for his classmates to notice he wasn't on his seat).

Sora was the anomaly in society, not him.

The brunet boy made friends with everyone no matter who they were. He was always smiling or cracking a joke. Everyone simply loved him. It didn't make sense for someone to be so nice and not had anyone hating his guts. Roxas wanted to be the one guy that hated him, just for the sake of variety, but even for him, who barely knew the brunet, it was already impossible. It was actually kind of impressive.

Roxas didn't believe in perfection, but he thought Sora was pretty close to it.

Who else could actually befriend him of all people, and make him a somewhat bearable person to be around? Really, he thought Sora was the only person who was able to make him smile with so much ease. He wanted nothing more than make sure he was happy.

So when he asked him out a few days after his meeting with Ansem, he had said yes.

* * *

><p>Sora was completely and utterly in love.<p>

At first, he had barely taken notice of the blond boy who seemed to move in a space separate from everybody else, who seemed to never have any troubles of problems he needed help with. The teen didn't let others know him, so it wasn't a surprise nobody noticed him. However, when Sora had fallen over on his way to class, it had been the blond who helped him up and helped him gather his stuff, and since then he couldn't get him out of his mind.

He had watched Roxas since then. Sora didn't have any 'enemies' in school. Sure, there was some friendly banter with Riku, and the always entertaining duels with Seifer, but he got along with everyone around him. Roxas seemed like an exception, though.

At first, he had thought the blond didn't like him, since his first attempts at approaching him had ended in awkward, one-sided conversation, but Sora was nothing if not persistent. Through constant harassing and bothering the blond, he had gotten him to open up a bit, and when he smiled, he felt extremely giddy for almost an hour.

Roxas was special, different from others. He seemed really cold and uncaring, but he was incredibly kind and giving.

It had only been barely a month with Roxas as a friend before he couldn't hold it in anymore and asked him out. The blond seemed a bit troubled for about a minute before agreeing. He only smiled after the brunet did.

Sora couldn't help but feel like he had forced Roxas to accept.

* * *

><p>Ansem sighed as he looked over Roxas' profile after the boy had left. It was only the second session; he couldn't expect the boy to open up to him so quickly. But his last therapist Dr. Simmons had built some sort of trust based relationship. Ansem was just an invader in Roxas' eyes, and the boy refused to talk to him about anything. Not even themes that were non-threatening to the teen managed to make him talk.<p>

Worst of all, the boy seemed adamant on the fact that he was alright now, making his job a lot more difficult.

He looked at the profile some more, before putting it back on the desk and taking a book from the shelf.

Every case was different. Treating Avoidant Personality Disorder was not that difficult. He just needed to find a breakthrough.

* * *

><p>Roxas had become Sora's shadow since they had started going out. The brunet didn't seem to mind it, actually finding his company pleasant.<p>

It felt nice to actually have someone who cared for him.

Sora's friends were nice too, he guessed, but they tuned him out, just like everyone else. He found it difficult to maintain a conversation, so he tended to just agree to everything Sora said. Riku, Kairi, and basically any other person around Sora found him boring or dull. He never voiced his opinions, but then again, it was really difficult when everyone else seemed against you.

He wondered way too many times if Sora had befriended him out of pity. It just didn't make sense for someone as interesting and likeable as Sora to take notice of plain, boring Roxas. Pity seemed like the most probable answer, even if it hurt a little.

He sighed somewhat loudly, attracting Kairi's attention. The girl immediately smiled at him, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Are you bored?" she said in the same soothing tone Dr. Simmons tended to use. Despite himself, Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"Just have a lot in my mind…" Unlike Dr. Simmons, though, Kairi didn't press the matter and smiled at him again before turning back to the 'main' conversation.

Now that he thought about it, Dr. Simmons (an elderly lady with a warm smile) had said once she had a granddaughter his age. He looked at Kairi curiously for about a minute before shrugging. It didn't matter whether or not Kairi had anything to do with his old therapist.

It had been Dr. Simmons job to earn his trust. Kairi didn't have that responsibility. She was not (could not be) part of his world.

* * *

><p>"You know, people like you a lot more than you think." Sora said to Roxas as they were playing. The blond stayed silent, but his character started dying a lot more frequently (and considering how much he sucked in that game, that was saying a lot).<p>

"Why do you say so?" He asked, trying to appear nonchalant. Sora just smiled.

He had noticed. How Roxas always seemed down whenever talking to someone. It was as if interacting with others hurt him in some way. The teen apparently had some self-esteem problems, and that meant that Sora, as a good boyfriend, had to make Roxas like himself more and more!

"How could they not like you? You're nice to everybody. People tend to notice those things." He grinned. Roxas blushed heavily, and Sora couldn't help but kiss him. "And you're also adorable." He added.

"Stop that!" Roxas complained in obvious embarrassment. "I get it, I get it. It's just… I'm not that good with… people." He said in a low voice as he looked away. Sora felt like teasing him might not bring him as close as he hoped.

"I know that." He hugged the blond, who tensed a little. "I have noticed, but… Don't you think it's tons of fun? Meeting someone new, getting to know them better, and becoming better because of it. Like you and me!"

"I wouldn't know. You're the only person I've ever bothered to learn more about." He mumbled, hiding his face on the crook of the brunet's neck. Despite himself, Sora sighed happily. "But I'll keep it in mind." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Ansem was actually pleasantly surprised by Roxas arriving early to their session that day. The boy looked as uncomfortable as always, and was doing the regular anxious movements with his hands and legs, but Ansem was interested in what made the blond actually try.<p>

"Hello, Roxas." He smiled amiably. The teen gave a stiff smile back. "How are you doing?"

"I… Well, I thought… Fine, I've been alright." Roxas decided. He averted his eyes and decided to look at one of Ansem's shelves. The man looked at him for another moment.

"How is your friend, then?" He saw Roxas eyes move slightly to get him in his peripheral vision.

"Sora is… not that good." The blond looked down. "He's pushing himself too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think… I believe, it's because I'm too much of a bother." Foot tapping, hands moving erratically, squirming in his chair… This was taking a lot out of Roxas. Ansem couldn't help but admire the young man. "I'm a disaster. Sora doesn't deserve me dragging him down and making him look all sad when we can't even go to a restaurant without me asking him to order for me every time… it isn't fair." He talked as fast as he could, and turned to look at Ansem directly.

The older man knew what Roxas was expecting: Disgust, disappointment, smugness. He gave none of that. He simply nodded and scribbled on his binder.

"Roxas do you, perhaps, see Sora as someone perfect?" The blond shook his head. "But you do think he is better than you in many aspects of life."

Roxas hesitated for a minute before nodding.

"He's great with people, has a ton of friends, is very kind, and still manages to get good grades at school. He even notices me. He's very easy to be around, and conversations with him are never awkward for me." He listed. Obviously he held the boy in a higher regard than Ansem expected.

"Does Sora have something you don't like or find irritating?"

"Not really… he can be obnoxious sometimes, but I find it more funny than annoying."

"So, Roxas the real question is: Do you only want to be more sociable because you think it's what your friend wants, or is it because you feel uncomfortable with how you act around others?" Ansem observed as Roxas furrowed his brows in thought.

"Both of them, really… I don't want to be a bother to Sora, but I realized that if I want to continue being with him… I need to have more friends, be able to hold a conversation."

"Liking yourself, you mean" Ansem summarized. Roxas blushed a little, but nodded. The doctor could only smile. In the end, it had been Roxas the one to reach a breakthrough. "Well, then, first things first. Socializing is not the problem; it's how you see yourself in comparison to others. We're going to work on some exercises together, and try to build some confidence. There are many people in the world, Roxas. You're never alone."

For the first time since he met him, Roxas smiled.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time if this was a good idea.<p>

Ansem hadn't told him to do it. He would never ask him such a thing. But the more time he spent working on himself the more he realized how… inferior he actually felt.

He had been avoiding Sora.

And when you looked at it, it only made sense. Sora was the greatest, kindest, most giving person in the world. If he really wanted to see himself as someone worthy, he couldn't compare himself with his almost perfect boyfriend. Problem was, that aside from him, he had nobody else to talk to.

He didn't expect Sora to notice so soon, though it didn't take a genius to see Roxas, Sora's ever present shadow was no longer beside him at every single moment. Now he had to make a decision, no matter what he said, change was already knocking on his door. It terrified him, but he had chosen this for himself.

"Roxas? I'm here." He saw Sora looking at him from the door. An empty classroom didn't seem like the best place to do it. But being fair, there was no good place for it.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. No, he had not been pacing like a maniac in an abandoned classroom for the past seven minutes. Why would anyone think that? Sora just smiled lightly.

"Hi." Oh he was mocking him, he could tell. "So, what's up?" Sora hid his emotions very well. Roxas only now noticed the brunet was a bit upset over not seeing him. Maybe he was even angry, but was just refraining from exploding in front of him.

"Sora, am I a bother?" He asked seriously. He had no time for small talk. Better get it over with before his courage failed him.

The reaction was immediate. Sora's eyes widened dramatically and he shook his head furiously. If not for the current situation, it would be pretty comical.

"Of course not! You're very easy to be around and—"

"I really like you Sora," he interrupted with a smile. "But I don't think that's true. I think… I think it'd best for both of us to break up."

"What? Why?"

"It's not your fault!" He said quickly. "It's just, right now, I'm not able to hold up a relationship… I have a lot of things to work on and—"

"I get it." Sora kissed him deeply. "I guess there's only one thing to do."

"… Yeah," Roxas wasn't good with separation. He doubted Sora was either, so at least it would be awkward for both of them. The brunet grinned.

"I'll wait until everything works out!"

"Wait, what? Sora…!"

"I know it's kinda weird, since we're breaking up, and all, but I love you, Roxas." The blond could feel the blush appearing on his face. Seriously? Sora had chosen _now_ to confess of all times? "So I'll keep waiting. When you feel ready, I'll still be waiting for you… not to patronize you or anything, it's just—" This time it was Roxas who kissed him.

"Thank you, Sora."

* * *

><p>Life went on. Sora still saw Roxas here and there (they attended the same school, it was impossible not to at least see each other), he always waved at him and said hello. Roxas would always answer with a soft smile and a nod.<p>

He saw the blond make friends (A tall, lanky redhead and a petite black haired girl). He was happier now, and even answered others when they asked him how he was doing. He had even had a project with him once. For Sora, nothing was more incredible than seeing Roxas disagree with him and point out his own ideas. He still had some moments of meekness and insecurity, but watching him get on with life was the best.

Oh, it was still awkward for the both of them, but he kept his promise. He never dated, and rejected every confession and flirting. He'd keep waiting until Roxas was ready.

And really, seeing Roxas get jealous whenever it happened was too cute to pass up.

He sometimes saw the blond looking at him a little more intently than usual. And he would feel all jittery and nervous, thinking he was ready, although nothing seemed to ever come up of it.

Still, he'd keep waiting.

Because he still loved Roxas, and wanted nothing more than to be with him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Roxas' disorders (AvPD and DPD) are profiled with low self-esteem and thinking he is worthless when compared to other people in his life (AvPD makes it difficult to socialize, DPD makes him agree with people without voicing his opinion). I wanted the ending a bit more realistic, since cripplingly low self-esteem isn't cured in a snap, but I think we ended it on a pretty good note.<strong>

_This collection will be taking a break, too! We finally thought up (more like stumbled upon) a plot for a multi-chaptered story. We'll get to writing it right away! (for the interested, is some sort of fantasy setting. You know, with princes, mercenaries, knights, and all that good stuff!) See you really soon!_


End file.
